The Memories You've Forgotten
by Choc-Vanilla
Summary: Everyone is in trouble! The DigiDestined need Taichi and Daisuke's help! An evil digimon called Airmon has attacked the DigiDestined and eaten all their past memories. The only way to get everyone's memory back is to have Taichi & Daisuke defeat Airmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Yamato, Takeru, Hikari, Iori, Koushiro, Miyako, Sora, Mimi, Ken, Jyou and their digimons have gone to visit the digital world. But while they were there, an evil digimon attacked them and ate their memories so they lost their past memories. Luckily, Taichi and Daisuke, along with their digimon are still in the human world. The only way to make their friends' memory back is to defeat the evil digimon, which is called Airmon.

**Author's Note: **Airmon is a digimon name I made up. Please review and NO flames!! Thank you!!

**Chapter 1:** A dangerous Picnic!

"Kaa-san, I told you didn't I? We're going on a picnic!" Inoue Miyako repeated to her mum while putting some food into her picnic bag. "But where?" Miyako's mum asked her again. Miyako took a deep breath. "Kaa-san, no more questions after this answer OK? WE HAVEN'T DECIDED YET!" Miyako answered and immediately rushed out of the convenience store her family owns. "I'm going!" "Yeah, yeah, be careful alright?" Miyako's mum yelled.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late!" Miyako called to the other digidestined. "Kaa-san keeps on asking me questions about the picnic.

"It's alright Miyako-chan, there are still some others that haven't come here yet. E.G. Jyou-senpai and a few others, so you don't need to worry OK?" said Takenouchi Sora.

"Ah! Sora-san!" "Izumi-senpai! What are you doing here? I thought only the younger Chosen Children were going to the picnic!" Miyako said with surprise look on her face.

"No, no, all of the chosen children are going!" explained Izumi Koushiro-the one who is called Izumi-senpai by Miyako. "Well, that's what we were informed by Iori-kun." "Oh, well, if it's like that then, that's even better!" Miyako exclaimed. 'SREK!' The door opened. "Iori-kun!" "Hi, sorry I'm late!" Hida Iori said, standing in the doorway. "Nah, it's fine." Sora said, smiling.

"So, is that everyone?" asked Koushiro, after everyone had gathered. "Wait, where's Taichi?" Sora asked everyone.

"Onii-chan have gone to watch a football match." Hikari explained.

"Oh… is that so?" Sora said.

"Where's Daisuke-kun?" Takeru asked.

"He's with Onii-chan, watching a soccer match." Hikari answered.

"Oh…" "Anyway, if those two can't go with us to a picnic then we'll go by ourselves!" Miyako said, taking out her digivice and getting ready to hold out her digivice in front of the monitor. Soon, everyone was ready to go to the Digital World. "Digital Gate, OPEN! Chosen Children, Let's Rock!" Miyako shouted and off went the chosen children into the digital world. They all didn't know that danger awaits them…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Note:** How was that? Please review and please read the next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Yamato, Takeru, Hikari, Iori, Koushiro, Miyako, Sora, Mimi, Ken, Jyou and their digimons have gone to visit the digital world. But while they were there, an evil digimon attacked them and ate their memories so they lost their past memories. Luckily, Taichi and Daisuke, along with their digimon are still in the human world. The only way to make their friends' memory back is to defeat the evil digimon, which is called Airmon.

**Author's Note:** Airmon is a digimon I made up! Please review and NO flames!! Thank you!!

**Chapter 2: **What?! Airmon is attacking?!

"Wow! It's been quite a while since I've been to the digital world!" Sora said with a grin.

"Oh! How come your clothes don't change anymore?" Yamato asked the younger Chosen Children. It was true. Miyako was wearing her normal clothes, a blue top and denim short skirt. Her turquoise hat she was wearing is still on her head.

"Oh! I wonder why…" Miyako said her voice getting fainter.

"Hmm…" Everyone was thinking until Sora cut in, "Anyway, let's start finding the spot for our picnic spot, OK?" "Yosh! Let's go!" Miyako cheered.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"Wah! We got quite a good shady spot here!" Mimi said happily, sitting down.

"Now, now, what food have we got here?"

"Well, I picked up some onigiri and some sushi. I brought lots more though!" Miyako explained carefully. "Wow! This _is_ a perfect spot for a picnic!" Hikari laughed when she found a shady spot under an oak-looking tree.

"Anyway, what did you bring in _your_ picnic bag, Takeru-kun?" Iori asked pointing at Takeru's green picnic bag.

"Oh, in here I brought er… some sandwiches, some candies, also some chocolates." Takeru explained.

"Wow! You sure brought a lot of yummy food!" Armadimon said happily, tempted to eat the candies. "Oh yeah, this is what I got…" Iori said, zipping his brown leather bag open.

"Oh… that looks so yummy!" Mimi grinned pointing at a jelly joy (which they call Chu-Chu in the movie). "Oh, well… you see… um… my grandpa likes Chu-Chu so he had heaps of them and told me to share this with you guys." Iori explained.

"Well, why don't we all start to eat…" Yamato started. "Heh, heh, heh," suddenly, a voice echoed. "Who, who's that?!" Sora yelled. "Hi…hi… I am the great Airmon you see, and I eat people's memories as my meal. Hmm… I think your memories are great for my meal today!" Airmon said in an evil voice examining them.

"Where… where are you right now?!" Hikari asked Airmon. "Eh? Where? Ha…ha…ha… you guys don't see me huh? Well I'm right in front you people so you don't need to shout." Airmon laughed.

"Well, now I think you can guess what I am right?" Airmon asked. "Ah! Airmon is a digimon that is made up of air, wind and memories he eats, the more air, wind or memories he collects, the bigger and stronger he gets!" Koushiro explained to the others as he looked it up in his computer.

"Well, now that you know what I am means it's time for your memories to be eaten!" Airmon said and made the DigiDestined fall into quicksand. "Wah!! Tentomon, can you fly?" Koushiro asked.

"Koushiro-han, I can't. If I fly, I'll be just going _quicker_ into the quicksand! See?" Tentomon said flapping his wings. "Is this the end?" Jyou asked.

"No, there's got to be a way… I know, the D-3 terminal! We might have just enough time to send an SOS message to Taichi-san and Daisuke-kun." Koushiro explained and quickly went to send a message to Taichi and Daisuke.

"Bleep, Bleep, Bleep!" Taichi's D-3 terminal rang. "Oh!" Taichi gasped. "What's wrong, Taichi-senpai?" Daisuke asked.

"It's an SOS message from Koushiro on my D-3 terminal." Taichi explained and then showed Daisuke the message.

"_Help us, an evil digimon called Airmon attacked us and is about to eat our memories. Please be quick._

_PS: The only way to help our memories back is to defeat Airmon._

_We are counting on you, Taichi-san, Daisuke-kun._

_You are our only hope."_

Koushiro

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Note:** How was that? Did you like it? I hope you did and please review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: Yamato, Takeru, Hikari, Iori, Koushiro, Miyako, Sora, Mimi, Ken, Jyou and their digimons have gone to visit the digital world. But while they were there, an evil digimon attacked them and ate their memories so they lost their past memories. Luckily, Taichi and Daisuke, along with their digimon are still in the human world. The only way to make their friends' memory back is to defeat the evil digimon, which is called Airmon.

**Author's Note:** Airmon is a digimon I made up! Please review and NO flames!! Thank you!!

**Chapter 3: **Back to the Digital World!

"We've got to help them, Taichi-senpai! Come on! Yeah?" Daisuke begged.

"I know Daisuke, but we have go home and get our digimon first.

"But-"

"Alright, we'll quickly go home, get Agumon and V-mon and we'll meet here, get it?" Taichi explained.

"Fine." Daisuke agreed to Taichi and soon they fled off to get their digimon.

"OK, ready Daisuke?" Taichi asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Daisuke said couragously. "Are _you_ ready, V-mon?"

"Of course, Daisuke!"

"And I'm ready too, Taichi, in case you were wondering!" Agumon grinned.

"Thanks Agumon, and I'm sure you were," Taichi smiled. "Now let's GO!"

"Digital Gate, open!" Daisuke called.

What will happen to Taichi and Daisuke once they have arrived in the Digital World? Find out in the next chapter, chapter 4!

**Author's Note: **

Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, I wanted to do this quickly cause I haven't done it in sooo long! Forgive me please, OK? I hope you have enjoyed it so far cause I did my best!! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Airmon is a digimon name I made up. Please review and NO flames!! Thank you!! Sorry for the **LATE** update, it's been a **LOONG** time! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Are we in the digital world already? It seems same, but I guess we should check up on the rest." Daisuke said out loud.

"Daisuke, help me try and find a place that the rest would probably be a great place for a picnic!" Taichi explained.

"Okay..." Daisuke replied.

"Oh my, is this the place Taichi-senpai?" Daisuke asked when he got to a tree that was shady.

"Hmm, possible..." Taichi said quietly, while thinking. _'What's with the sudden memory business? Last time there wasn't any problem at all in the Digital World...'_ he thought but that was interrupted by Daisuke's cry.

"Hey Taichi-senpai! Look! It's the rest!"

"Oh, great job Daisuke!" Taichi grinned. "Hey guys, wake up! Come on! Let's go back!" Taichi said to the rest, shaking some of them.

"Huh? What are we? Who are you? What's that?" Koushiro asked in an emotionless voice, pointing at Agumon.

"Koushiro?" Taichi asked. "What do you mean? It's me, Taichi!"

"What, Taichi? Who's that?" Koushiro once again asked.

"Oi, Takeru, Hikari-chan! Wake up!" Daisuke shook Takeru, shouting.

"Who are you? Get away from me." Hikari said to Daisuke in an emotionless tone.

"Hikari-chan?" Daisuke started.

"Just go Daisuke, help me bring some of them to Greymon's back," Taichi said. "Come on Greymon, digivolve to Greymon!" Agumon digivolved and let the Chosen Children ride up on his back.

"For now we have to bring them somewhere to rest and later, we'll come back to the digital world. You got that?" Taichi asked Daisuke.

"You bet!"

"It's seems like every one of them has amnesia... I'm not quite sure how but I hope they'll get better soon." the doctor of the hospital explained to Taichi and Daisuke once they were at the hospital.

"Okay, thanks doctor." Daisuke muttered. Taichi and Daisuke both exchanged a glance at each other and started walking to the school grounds, once they were in the computer lab they said together;

"Digital Gate, OPEN!"

**A/N: **Once again, sorry for the **LATE** update!!! Please review!


End file.
